Percys Awkward
by OCWarren
Summary: This is my first story, please cut me some slack. Percys acting really awkward lately... i dont know where this story is going to go... Please read and reveiw, i dont mind mean comments their just not my fav. HoO has not happen... i SUPPORT PERCABETH! P.S THIS WILL BE THE DUMBEST THING YOU WILL EVER READ!
1. Awkward

**Percy POV**

"Good night Percy, see you in the morning." Annabeth said. I pulled her close to me, foreheads touching. I gazed into her stormy gray eyes which like seemed forever.

"Percy, I have to go it's almost curfew and I really don't want to get into trou−" I cut her off with a kiss pulling in closer because I really did not want her to leave me. I pulled a way gasping for air. S

"Now you can leave." I whisper to her. he pulled me into a hug, for some random reason I took a whiff of her hair, Bananas.

"Percy, did you just smell my hair?" she said pulling away looking into my eyes trying to discover the truth herself.

"Um, maybe just a little." My face was growing warm. I changed the subject "we should get going don't want to get eaten by the harpies, Bye!"

I dashed to my cabin, slamming the door behind me. _I think I just smelled Annabeth's hair, gods I am such a seaweed brain, _I thought to myself. I smacked my head with the palm of my hand repeatedly. _She must think I am a creep, why did I smell her hair!_ I decided to go to sleep and explain my reasons tomorrow.

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched Percy dash of to his cabin leaving me self-cautious and utterly confused. _I think Percy just smelled my hair._ I thought to myself. I am totally having a talk with Percy about boundaries, for instance you do not smell your girlfriends hair if you don't want her getting freaked out! _Gods he is a seaweed brain._

I soon reached my cabin still a little freaked by Percy. I walked inside trying to be as quite as possible, not wake any of my brothers or sisters.

"Annabeth, What are you still doing up?" My newest sister Libby asked.

"Sorry babydoll, was out with Percy." I tell her

"What is it with you two?" I had to cut her some slack cause she was only ten and didn't know a lot bout the dating world.

"Percy and I, how can I put this, we have a very close relationship." I put delicately as possible. There was an awkward pause because I bet Libby was trying to put everything together.

"I got it! Your going out with Percy!"

"Yeah we are"

"Do you guys like make out?"

" I don't think that's any of your business." I could feel my face get hot.

"Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, second comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage." She started giggling away I just rolled my eyes and told her to go to bed.

I got in my pajamas, and prepared my self for bed. Approaching was another long day ahead.

**Percy POV**

Dreams. Oh how they can become odd. Last night I had a dream that Annabeth and I went on our 5-month anniversary, and while we were eating Annabeth randomly through a tantrum and turned in to a monkey, then started eating bananas.

Anyways, I woke up anew. Put on a fresh pair of clothes. Had Riptide in my pocket just incase, even though it is always there I feel more at peace when I physically now its there.

I had a flashback of last night:

"_Percy, did you just smell my hair?" she said pulling away looking into my eyes trying to discover the truth herself._

"_Um, maybe just a little." My face was growing warm. I changed the subject "we should get going don't want to get eaten by the harpies, Bye!"_

"_Percy, did you just smell my hair?" she said pulling away looking into my eyes trying to discover the truth herself._

"_Um, maybe just a little." My face was growing warm. I changed the subject "we should get going don't want to get eaten by the harpies, Bye!"_

Wow, I still cannot believe I smelled Annabeth's hair, I mean who does that, apparently me. Oh gods what is she going to say. I have some explaining to do.

Walking to the big house, I skimmed the crowd of demigods trying to find Annabeth. No luck.

Out of the comer of my eye I spotted a curly blond. I turned and ran up to her.

"Annabeth, I need to talk to you." Trying to catch my breath.

"Good cause I need to have a talk with you too."


	2. Who Likes Water?

**Who likes Water?**

"Good cause I need to have a talk with you too." Annabeth said. I tried to grab her hand, but she kept her distance from me. So at the awkward moment when she dodged my hand, I covered it up by shoving my hands in to my pockets. We walked in to the woods a bit and I started whistling, which eventually turned into a song.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Who likes enchiladas? Grover likes enchiladas. Who likes water? Percy likes water!" Percy was chanting the weirdest song ever.

"Percy!" I nearly slapped him.

"Oh, sorry. Who likes architecture, Annabeth likes architecture! Who likes wheel chairs, Chiron likes wheel chairs!"

He continued. Then, I really did slap him. He rubbed his cheek, and a red mark slowly appeared. He was totally trying not to cry.

"So," He sniffled. "What did you want to talk about?"

I sighed, and tried to look at my hair. "Really? You want me to answer that."

He apparently got the message, and knew what I was talking about.

"Oh yeah that. I didn't mean to do that it just happened."

"Okay−, well don't let it happen again okay?"

"Okay." He said a little bummed, which freaked me out a little more.

I told him we should head over to the big house for breakfast, and we walked with an awkward silence.

I could hear Percy humming the song he was singing earlier, and I thought of a new line 'who likes smelling hair? Percy likes smelling hair' but I decided to keep that one to myself.

**Percy POV**

Once we reached the big house, we parted ways. She went to the Athena table and I went to the Poseidon table.

"Hey Percy!" I jumped 3 inches of the ground. I turned around slowly.

**A/N If you want me to post the next chapter then I need more reviews. So if you wanna know who this mystery person is then you have to REVIEW**! I**ll give till next weekend so hurry! PLEASE**


	3. AN SORRY!

**A/N Sorry I will not be able to update the next chapter I have been to busy reading THE SON OF NEPTUNE! 200 some more pages to go until I have fully finished with the book! Sorry, to anyone who enjoyed readying this story. I will post REALLY soon I promise! **


	4. Embarrassment

**The Son of Neptune**** had an awful cliffhanger! Ughh! I want ****The Mark of Athena**** to come out like now **** Anyways here you go 3 chapter hope you like it**

**Percy POV**

"Hey Percy!" I jumped 3 inches of the ground. I turned around slowly.

"Hey Drew. Why are you talking to me? I didn't do it, it was all Annabeth." I said

"What?" she said clearly confused.

"Nothing, So what'd you want?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay− Well anyways I heard about the smelling Annabeth." My face grew very warm.

"What about it?" she did a face palm.

"Percy, YOU DO NOT SMELL YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HAIR!" the room grew silent.

Everybody turned and stared, including Annabeth. The whole room started laughing. I groaned and sank into my seat. I kept hearing people shouting random things like "Hey Percy, what did it smell like?"

"I bet he keeps a lock of her hair in his pocket"

"I thought I saw him in our cabin last night, probably couldn't get enough."

"He doesn't need drugs, he has Annabeth's hair."

I glanced over to Annabeth her face was as red as stop sign, had a feeling mine was to. Rachel walked up to and gave me an awkward smile that she had peanut butter stuck in her gums "Percy, just so you know, I think hair sniffing is hot."

Clarisse yelled to Rachel "Hey Rachel I think the living in the cave thing has driven you mental" I was a little offended, but then again it is Rachel.

Drew was trying to keep a straight face, but she keep twitching and giggle. Curse her and her load mouth, always blabbing about something.

I took my food, and at the rest of my breakfast as far away as I could. I finished my breakfast and I snuck back into the mess hall, threw away my food without being caught.

I walked down to the lake; I was _trying _to figure a way out of this situation. _How in Hades does Drew know already, it happen last night! _

"Seaweed Brain." I sighed; I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Ann−" I was confused "Grover, your freaking me out how did you just sound like Annabeth?"

"I have it as a ring tone, decided this is a good time to use it." he took out a phone and kept hitting the button to keep it saying 'Seaweed Brain' over and over.

"Stop!" I took Grover's phone and threw it into the lake.  
>"Dude" he stared out into the lake where his phone was experiencing its own Titanic moment "What the heck?"<br>"You were ticking me off."  
>"well sorry, Anyways the reason I came to talk to you," Grover wrapped his arm around my neck, which was a fail since I was taller then him. "I heard about the Annabeth thing" <em>How in Hades did he find out already! <em>

"Yes…?" I said even though I had already gone through this with Drew, so I knew what was coming  
>"Percy, man to satyr, that's just creepy. " He stumbled, I took his arm off me because he kept falling everywhere "Do you like having Annabeth as a girlfriend?"<p>

"Yes"

"Well then don't do weird things." He looked at me intensely "Juniper and I have a perfect relationship, I don't smell her hair, she doesn't look at other satyrs, I hope. See were I'm going"

"Are you saying you are a better boyfriend?" "Well−" "You and Juniper have been going out for two years, have you even kissed her yet, not on the cheek, the lips?"  
>"well, no−"<br>"Exactly, so don't you go all 'I'm a better boyfriend take advice from me crap'"

"Fine, Don't listen to me!"  
>"Good, Already am!"<p>

He stormed off ticked, which made me happy 'cause I was left alone.

"Hey hot stuff." _Oh gods its *gulp* her_

**Hahaha I had to leave it off there cause my head was running out of ideas. Hoped you liked it. Was it funny if so favorite funny line? Was it entertaining? Please Review it'll help me a lot. 3 **


	5. New Affairs

**Hello people here is the next chapter hope you like! **

_"Hey__hot__stuff."__Oh__gods__its__*gulp*__her_

**Percy POV **

"What do you want Rachel?" I said as sweetly as I possibly could, but she looked offended.

"Well isn't someone a little moody." She started to walk towards me "I just wanted to let you know that id be a _way_ better girlfriend then that Annabeth girl." I stumbled backwards.

"Huh?" tilted my head side ways.

"If you and Annabeth have some _unexplainable_ troubles, I'll be right here waiting to comfort you."

"Why'd did you say unexplainable like _unexplainable"_ mocking the way she said it. She tilted her head to the left acting confused "You said like you're going to do something to make Annabeth and me to breakup."

"Well I'm not" I looked at her suspiciously

"Okay then I got to go"

"Just remember what I said." I was already away from her to reply.

I was like 30 feet from my cabin.

"Percy" I turned around to face Chiron. _Seriously, he knows too! OMG!_

I threw my hands over my ears saying "La la la la! don't want to hear it! NOOOO!" I dashed off to my cabin and slammed the door behind me pacing back and forth. _I have to avoid all contact from the outside world for a LONG time until this passes_

**Chiron POV **

"Percy," he turned to face me. The he threw his hands over his ears and started yelling "La la la la! Don't want to hear it! NOOOO!" then he dashed of to the Poseidon cabin and slammed the door.

I turned to the new camper that I was going to have Percy show around "Sorry about that, he usually never acts like this. How about we get Annabeth to show you around." he just nodded his head and followed me to Annabeth.

-Five days later-

**Annabeth POV**

_Where is Percy? I have not seen him in five days. He wouldn't kill himself over smelling my hair, Would he? _I dashed to his cabin. When I got to a 10 foot radius of the cabin I heard mumbling in the cabin. I got to the door and opened it a crack I finally saw what he was doing.

He was laying on the floor with tissues all over the place and was sobbing out a song "Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria  
>Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?<br>It's such a magical mysteria" sobbing out more  
>"When you get that feelin', better start believin'" sobbing uncontrollably<br>"'Cause it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe" I started to close the door silently  
>"Hysteria when you're near" i dashed off to my cabin. I lost my step and fell on the ground. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I was nearly dying of laughter.<p>

"Annabeth are you okay?" it was the new kid Oliver.

"Oliver, yeah−" I muffled a laugh "I'm fine." He gave me a dazzeling smile. My face became warm.

"Wanna take a walk with me?"

"S−sure" I got up off the ground and brushed myself off. We walked off to the lake talking about random things like Cheetos and Preetzles.  
>"Annabeth this may seem weird but I think I have a crush on you." I stopped walking.<br>"Say what?" I cocked my head to the side, unsure is I heard him correct.

"I said," he put his hands in his jea n pockets and stared at the ground " I think I might have a cruch on you."

"Um−" my eyes grew the size of golfballs "I"  
>Out of no where Oliver walked up to me and kissed me. Iwas flailing my arms around, but then I relaxed and started to kiss him back.<p>

He pulled back grinning like a little boy on christmas morning until I said "I have a boyfriend." His grin deflated like a balloon.  
>"What? Who?"<p>

"Percy, Percy Jackson that's who." I look at him in disbelif " how could you not know."  
>his eyes wideded "YOU KISSED ME BACK!"<p>

"Huh?"  
>"You kissed me back! So you must have liked it!" he glared at me for a long time.<p>

"Okay! Fine maybe I did!" his sandy blond hair started to flow elegantly over his sky blue eyes. I couldn't take it anymore this gorgous guy like me, and im dating a creep who smells my hair! I ran up to Oliver and kissed him.  
>I pulled away and said "How about we don't tell Percy about this?"<br>"Sounds good to me" and he leaned down and kissed me again.

**Okay ****Don't hate me! , I need help with more Ideas so if you have any tell me and I might put them in. If you wanna know what happens next REVIEW. How was it? was it funny? Stupid? Tell me by reviewing!**


	6. How Could You

**WARNING! DRAMA! AND DO NOT HATE ME WHEN YOU READ OKAY IN THIS STORY THEYARE GOING TO BE OOC!**

**Percy POV**

My eyes flashed open, and I bolted up. I looked at my surroundings wadded up tissues all over the place and Hysteria was playing from gods knows where. There was a knock on the door.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" she looked at the floor trying to avoid eye contact

"I," she pause "I kind of kissed Oliver." I felt like one million daggers stabbed me in the heart.  
>"What?" my voice cracked. "How could you?"<br>"Percy, I−" she started

"Just get out."  
>"Percy please," She looked at me with those gray eyes, which I have a secret weakness for, and had tears streaming down he face. I turned around because I couldn't stand to see her like this.<p>

"Please just get out."

"F−fine." She said.  
>I heard the door close behind me. That's when I broke down crying. <em>I thought she loved me? Why would she do that?<em> Then I remembered Rachel's offer.

-3 days later-

"Rachel! Hey!" she turned around to face me, she was grinning like a moron.  
>"hey Percy, here about my offer?"<br>"Actually yes I am," I looked out of the corner of my eye and see Annabeth "I accept."

She was grinning even more "great!" she pulled me into a hug. I looked at Annabeth again. Then I hugged Rachel back.

A weird sound was going on behind us. We turned around to face Grover dripping wet, holding the phone I threw "got it!" he looked back and forth at Rachel and I. "am I ruining a moment?" in gave him a little nod so he left us alone.

**OKAY, SHORT I KNOW… SORRY, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS THEN PLEASE PESONAL MESSAGE ME AND TELL ME! AND REVIEW IT!**


	7. Inception

**Percy POV**

I open my eyes. I am back in my cabin again with the same surroundings as before, the same music. I dash to the front door and open it. Annabeth was right about to knock on the door.  
>"Did you cheat on me?" I scream at her.<br>"Percy, what in the gods' name makes you think that."

"I don't know. But did you?" she immediately attacked me in a kiss that was so passionate Romeo and Juliet couldn't even beat. Then she pulls away and looks at me.

"Does that answer your question?"  
>"Not quite." She glares at me "I think you might need to try again." I give her a mischievous smile. She smiles back at me. She pulls me into another magnificent kiss.<p>

We were having our own make out session for like 10 minutes. Then out of nowhere, Grover pops out and starts singing "its getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes."

We stopped kissing, and started laughing at Grover. This moment I want to remember forever, Annabeth, Grover, and I just laughing together, having fun. I looked down at Annabeth, she looks up at me and smiles** (A/N I don't really know how tall they are just go with it lol)**.

"I love you Wise girl," I tell her.

"I love you more Seaweed Brain." She says back.

"That's scientifically impossible." I lean down and kiss her once more.  
>"Awwwww" we turn around the whole Aphrodite cabin was behind us with there cameras taking pictures.<p>

I look up to the sky "Really?" I say under my breath.

"Please go get lives yourselves and try to not bother ours," Annabeth said.

_Yup, that's the Annabeth I know and love._ I said to myself. Annabeth and Drew were having a death staring contest. I backed away slowly "Well, I should get going."  
>I started to walk away until Annabeth said, "Hey Percy there's a karaoke contest at the arena tonight don't forget."<p>

"What how come I didn't know?"

"You were in your cabin for a week."

"Touché…" I said walking away. _Oh gods I cant sing, holy Zeus what am I going to do!_

**Okay, like? I have created a poll on what Annabeth should sing… I know all of these are short, sorry the next chapter maybe posted this weekend. REVIEW Please, and vote for the poll.**


	8. kARAOKE!

**Hola Its OCWarren this chapter is a musical so fair warning very cheesy, AND THE MUSIC MAY GET STUCK IN YOUR HEAD.**

**Percy's POV**

"What song should I sing?" I said to myself in my room that had suddenly grown colder since Annabeth left. "What… SONG… Should IIIIIII seeee-innnnnnng?" I decided original songs were definitely out of the question.

The Apollo cabin came out of nowhere with their guitars.

_**I want to sing to you my love  
>My only love and happiness<br>Don't be so blue so blue my love  
>Take off your shoes take off your dress<br>I want to sing to you my love  
>My only love and happiness<br>Don't be so blue so blue my love  
>This too shall pass this too shall pass<strong>_

_**But tell me, what have I done to deserve you?  
>Must have done something cause that's how it works<br>Must have been kind to kittens and birds,  
>In a previous life must have thought happy thoughts...<strong>_

Then the Apollo cabin walked out my door without saying hello or goodbye. I pulled my iPod and scrolled through the songs. THAT'S IT!

**Annabeth's POV**

How could I showcase my skills to Percy? I am a beautiful singer, have the voice of an angel. But that's not the point, I needed a song that conveyed my feelings for Percy in the right way. I decided to test out a song… So I started serenading the entire Athena Cabin.

_**Skies are crying,**_

_**I am watching**_

_**Catching teardrops in my hand**_

_**Only silence**_

_**As it's ending**_

_**Like we never had a chance.**_

_**Do you have to**_

_**Make me feel like**_

_**There's nothing left of me**_

**_You__can__take__everything_I have**

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass,**_

_**Like I'm made of paper!**_

"Annabeth, shut up I'm sleeping." Libby screamed from under her pillow.

_Every__one__is__just__jealous__… _I climbed under the covers and fell asleep dreaming of being a country singer, like Taylor Swift. I shot up in bed. I knew what I was singing!

**Percy's POV**

_Oh__god.__It__was__my__turn__to__sing._I gulped and carried the ukulele that I borrowed from Apollo cabin on the stage.

"And our first competitor… Percy Jackson from Poseidon cabin!" Chiron called to the camp and handed me the microphone. Oh gods this is a competition? I had no idea.

I began to strum.

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<strong>_

_**But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<strong>_

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy's voice was definitely better than Justin Bieber. He was amazing. We could start our own little duet band… Maybe a trio if Grover joined on the Pan flute.

His song was so sweet, and it was perfect. HE was perfect. I was almost crying when his song was over, but Rachel's little number dried the tears right up. She just strutted out on stage with her sparkly pink guitar, clearly copying Taylor Swift. She started strumming and belted out Speak Now

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,**_

_**But you are no that kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

_**I sneak in and see your friends**_

_**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastels**_

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid **_

_**Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

Everyone was clapping and cheering along with Rachel? Yeah, she was pretty good… But she was… Rachel! I folded my arms and sat down in my seat as a protest.

**Percy's POV**

Oh my gods, she was so awesome. Her voice was the equivalent to eating chocolate everyday and not getting fat. I stood slightly off stage but still kept Rachel in view. Her copper hair gleamed in the spotlight. It was kind of pretty. After changing my shirt due to my nervous sweat, I headed in to the audience and passed Annabeth on the way and gave her a good luck hug.

"I'm going to rock your world tonight, Percy." Annabeth spurred a perverted thought in my mind.

"Gigitty." I muttered under my breath. And then kept walking. I sat down next to Grover and Juniper, and Juniper was playfully feeding him tin cans. I wish there were other seats.

Annabeth walked out on stage, beautiful as always, and started singing along with a CD track.

_**It's been said and done**_

_**Every beautiful thoughts been already sung**_

_**And I guess right now here's another one**_

Rachel sat down next to me, and tried to lean against me, but I pushed her away.

"Hey, Rachel… Good job with the song there." I said cautiously, I didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"It was meant for you…" Rachel stared into my eyes murderously. I scooted away from her and tried to watch Annabeth sing.

_**I, I love you like a love song baby**_

_**I, I love you like a love song baby**_

_**I I love you like a LOVE SONG BABY**_

_**And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**_

_**Oh oh**_

Okay… Annabeth was horrible. She was way out of tune and tempo, and her voice was like nails on a chalk board. I decided to zone out until this was over.

"Percy, how would you like a girlfriend with a better voice?" Rachel stroked my arm intensely.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you listening, she's amazing." I lied though my teeth. Rachel's mouth fell open and her eyes widened "Seriously! Do you need a hearing aid? She's Awful!"

"That's a little harsh."

"Not as harsh as letting people listen to her sing."

Annabeth finished I heard Rachel mutter "bout time."

"What'd you think?" Annabeth asked. _I__should__have__known__this__was__coming._ Rachel cleared her throat "Yeah Percy I'd like to know to."

"I" I paused "Oh look Grovers up!"

Grover strutted up on stage, and yanked the microphone ad put it to his mouth, violins started playing.

_**Hello Mudda,  
>hello Fadda,<br>Here I am at  
>Camp Granada.<br>Camp is very  
>entertaining,<br>And they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining.**_

I was confused with the song, and chuckled. _Haha its about a camp and were in a cam_− _ahh never mind._

_**Take me home, oh  
>Mudda, Fadda,<br>Take me home, I  
>hate Granada!<br>Don't leave me  
>out in the forest,<br>Where I might get eaten by a bear.**_

_Doubt it._ I thought. Grover finally finished.

"So, Percy you haven't answered my question," I gulped "How was I?" she had a stern look on her face.  
>I looked down where my imaginary watch was and said "Oh my look at the time! I need to go to bed!" I dashed and ran to my cabin. <em>Phew, got out of that.<em>

**Annabeth POV**

"He probably doesn't want to admit I was better…" I told Rachel

"Oh honey…" she replied.

"Shut it Dare!" I snapped at her. She threw her hands p in defense.

"Oh well don't listen to me."

"Good."

Oh well I'll ask Percy tomorrow…

**LONG CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKED IT... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HOW WAAS THE STORY? GOOD? AMAZING? HORRIFYING? OKAY? REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **


	9. Bulls eye!

**I haven't posted in a LONG time and I'm sorry for that. I have been very busy with school, like I had tests and what not. Okay heres the next Chapter hope you like!**

**Percy POV**

I was strutting out of the Poseidon cabin with out a care in the world.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain"

Scratch that I did have a care in the world, my life. I put the best grin I could get, and turned around.

"Hey wise girl." I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Making sure I don't smell her hair again I pulled away quickly.

"Percy you still haven't answered my question." _Here we go _"How was I last night?"

She glared at me. _How can I tell the truth when she's glaring at me like that!_

"It was outstanding!" I threw my arms in they air.

She jumped into my arms and kissed me "I knew you liked it! I thought you were trying to ignore me so you didn't have to say I was bad! But who am I kidding I amazing and your to nice to think that I was bad!"

"Yeah _to _nice" I added.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh nothing." I reassured her.

I grabbed her hand and we set off to the Mess Hall.

ஐ 2 hours later ஐ

Its 10:00 am, you know what that means, Archery. My least favorite lesson, you know why, because Im awful at it!

Everyone, including me, got there bow and arrows and lined up ready for today's lesson. Chiron trotted up to us "Alright, today we will not be doing any advanced training." I sighed with relief "we will just be shooting targets. Okay who will be up first?" many people raised their hands. He choose one person after another (I dosed off, so I don't know who went and who didn't) until they stopped volunteering to go.

"Since no ones volunteering to go, I suppose I will choose someone." He scanned the crowd, I was looking at the ground avoiding eye contact "Percy," Crap "why don't you go"

i walked up to the marker **(A\N that may not make sense but its the spot that shows how far you have to be from the target and where you have to stand)** And lifted my bow to the corrected position. Everyone took 5 steps away, They know how awful I am and none of them want a rerun of last time.

**(A\N I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO SHOOT A BOW SO THIS IS A CRAPPY DISCRIPTION) **I drew the bow, my hand at my jaw line. I aimed at the center of the target and let go. I closed my eyes. I heard people gasp._ Oh crap, who'd I shoot this time…_ I open my eyes, the arrow shot right in the middle of the target.

"YES!" I threw my hands in the air. Everyone clapped, Chiron patted me on the back.

ஐ free time ஐ

Free time is the best time of the day because I get to hang out with Annabeth. I ran up to her. "Hey, Annabeth guess what!"

"Hey! What happen?" she asked smiling a sparkling white smile.

" I shot the center of the target in Archery!"

"Really," she raised an eyebrow "What really happened?"

"No seriously, Im not lying!" She smiled at me again.

"Congrats!" she hugged me.

I started shaking my hips back and forth, then started waving my hands in the air. But Annabeth decided to ruin my groove, "Okay enough with the whole happy dance thing it's really creepy!"

"That's not what your mom said." She face palmed.

"Percy, My moms a goddess."

"Yeah she is…" I stared off into space, Imagining Annabeth having thanksgiving with Athena and the rest of her family, then thought about what gods and goddess eat then thought about what I was going to eat for dinner tonight. _Maybe _pizza_? Or Maybe Chicken?_ "Percy!" I shook my head.

"AHH WHAT!"

"You were staring off into space."

"Oh sorry I do that a lot…"

"Really? I haven't ever noticed." She said sarcastically.

"Well you should pay attention more to your boyfriend."  
>"um I don't have a boyfriend anymore cause he says I don't pay attention to him." My face fell, "Percy I'm kidding! Do you honestly think id break up with you?" I shrugged my shoulders, "No, I wouldn't now lets go do something for the time being shall we?"<p>

I nodded. Walking up to her, I linked my arm with hers, "I feel like arts and crafts today. How about you?"

"Well actually I was going to suggest−" I gave her my hall of fame puppy dog look "Fine, lets go dp arts and crafts."

"Yea!"

"Come on little miss Jackson."

**Yeah I know that chapter was awful.. I wasn't really in the writing mood, but I thought since I have updated in a long time I might as well post up a chapter since im super bored.. Im running out of ideas please if you have ANY please PM me them that would be marvelous! REVIEW! HOW WAS IT? EXCRUSIATING? TERRIFIC? ANYTHING OTHER THAN THOSE TWO? TEL ME PLEASE!**


	10. AN Sorta SORRY :

**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY TIME SOON IM SORRY SO I MADE IT GO ALONG WITH THE STORY TO EXPLAIN MY REASONING BELOW.**

**Percys POV**

Annabeth hasn't came out of her cabin in a long time I don't want a rerun of what happened to me. I walked my way to the Athena cabin. Knocked on the door, "GO AWAY!" _That's Annabeths voice._

"Annabeth its Percy."

"Good you know who you are, NOW GO AWAY"

"I'm coming in" I open the door. I find Annabeth lounged on her bed reading… The Guher Mages?! What kind of book would be called that? Wait Darn you dyslexia

"Hey kiddo, Whatcha readn?" I asked.

She waved the book in my face, the words swirled around the page like they were having a royal ball. "Um, dyslexia here.."

"IT'S THE HUNGER GAMES SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"Chillax Wise girl"

"Percy, please go away I'm getting to Peeta's interview."

"Peter?"

"PEETA! PEE! TA! PEETA!" She glared at me, "NOW GO AWAY!"

I threw my hands up in defense "Okay fine when may I come back?"

"Umm.." she flipped throught the pages left, then looked at two more books.. "Two weeks"

my mouth dropped " Two weeks What the−" she put her finger lips

"PG-13! My dear!" then she removed her finger.

"FLIBBER-FLOBBER!"

She stared at me in confusion, " JUST GO WAY Percy YOUR MAKING THE TWO TURN THREE!"

"OOKAY, Okay, okay" I stood up and walked out of the cabin.

**OKAY F YOU HAVENT GUESSED RIGHT NOW IM READING THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES AND SO ITWIL TAKE MEA FEW POSSIBLY TWO WEEKS SO IN THE MEAN! REVIEW!**

**Gale-BEATUIFUL EYES!**

**Peeta-ILL BAKE YOU PIES!**

**BOTH- WERE JUST TWO GUYS!**

**PEETA- I-I-I WANNA T-A-A-AKE YOU AWAY-AY-AY, TAKE YOU FROM THE HUNGER GAMES**

**GALE- I-I-I WANNA FIGHT TAKE AWAY-AY THEPAIN YOUR FEILING TONIGHT! WOOOAH**

**PEETA- I-I-I WANNA BA-A-AKE YOU A CA-AKE, FOR YOU TO EAT IN THE HUNGAR GAMES**

**GALE- I-I-I JUST SHOT-OT-OT YOU A SQU-U-UIERL, SHOT IT FROM A MILE AWAAY! WOOAAH**

**^HAHA HUNGAR GAMES PARODY XD LOOK IT UP IF YOU HAVENT EVER SEEN IT **


	11. This is it

**A/N Im sorry to say but I have no ideas this fan fiction so I may just give up and start a new one because I have this GREAT idea for a story and would probably have more ideas to go along with it.**

** Also I may be stopping is I not getting enough reviews so I feel like nobody is reading this anymore cause before when I had people PMing me with ideas and having reviews say how funny it is and how they like my story. **

** My apologizes if im sounding pathetic but don't worry Im going to be writing a new one and its going to involve drama, romance, and of course comedy. But it may not have anything to do with demigods and all that jazz it could but ill make that decision when I get to writing it.**

**Summary of new Story that will be coming out soon**

Percy is that the cool/popular person, he's nice, friends with everybody, and every girl likes him. Annabeth is that girl who has good grades, super nice to everyone who is nice to her, has a great sense of humor and sense of fashion, and is VERY artistic.

It starts out them in grade school they started out being best friends and you have probably guessed it by now, they both ended haveing major crushes on each other. However, Annabeth is not allowed to date until high school (she follows rules like that). Percy has asked her to be his girlfriend a bunch of times and she says things like "wait till high school" or something like that. So, he just goes out with the popular girls.

But then in 6th grade Percy has to move and he tells Annabeth something... (youll have to read to find out). Years pasted and Percy comes back, its sophomore year, He soon finds out that Annabeth has a boyfriend. Drama builds, but youll have to wait until I actually WRITE the story and post it

**So do you think it's a good idea? Either way im going to write it and post it so I hope I didn't give to much away Bye for now!**


End file.
